This invention relates to novel compounds and more particularly to a to a novel class of ligands which include a silver halide developing function.
As is well known in the art, ligands are coordinating agents which will form a coordination complex with a metal. Those atoms of the ligand which are linked directly to the metal cation are called coordinating or donor atoms and each metal ion requires several of these atoms to make up its coordination number. According to the number of coordinating atoms which it contains, the complex-forming agent or ligand is said to be uni-dentate (one "tooth") or multi-dentate, e.g., bi-dendate, tri-dentate, etc. Ligands are further classified as organic or inorganic. In organic ligands, the coordination atoms (generally O, N or S) are attached to the carbon skeleton of an organic molecule. One particularly useful application of such compounds is in the field of dye technology to form a stable metal-dye complex, also commonly referred to as a metallized dye.
Ligands which have integrated therewith a silver halide developing function are known. However, as the art of photography advances, new materials are continually sought because of different performance requirements which are imposed. The present application relates to a novel class of materials which include a ligand and a silver halide developing function and their use in photographic processes, and the preparation of other photographic materials and products.